jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets World
'''Pets World 'is a 1994 live-action/animated comedy-drama action-adventure fantasy film directed by Jeremy Carpenter, produced by Malia Snyder and Scott Young, and written by Jeremy Carpenter and David N. Weiss. It was produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film follows a young girl named Valerie, who teleport into the world populated by pets and animals, must goes on the journey, along with other animals to stop the evil dark lord, Draker Dire, from taking over the universe. ''Pets World was originally conceived by Jeremy, Steve, and Scott in the 1970s during production of The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story. Jeremy LTD. was approached by Fox to produce an animated feature film in 1976. The film, whose original draft was completely different from the final version, initially began pre-production in May 1977 for release in October 1985. However, the film was later abandoned by JeremyWorks in early 1980s, but the studio restarted production on the film for a 1994 release, with the script being rewritten. Pets World was first released in theaters on April 15, 1994, to positive reviews from critics, who praised its story, animation, humor, characters, music, and themes. It was also a success at the box office, earning over $564 million worldwide on its $90 million budget. It was later released on VHS on October 7, 1994. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Live actors Coming soon! Voices Coming soon! Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Jack Angel * Jeremy Carpenter * Tress MacNeille * Debi Derryberry * Jeff Bennett * Corey Burton * Rob Paulsen * Billy West * Russi Taylor * Tom Kenny * Tara Strong Production Development The idea of Pets World was originally conceived by Jeremy, Steve, and Scott in the 1970s during production of The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story. Jeremy then came up with the story of the film, which was about a boy who become a dog attempts to save the world. After the success of Objects ''in 1975, Jeremy LTD. was approached by 20th Century Fox to produce an animated feature film that would become ''Pets World, an offer which the founders immediately accepted. The deal was settled in May 1977, Jeremy and Scott began working on the script of Pets World, which was to be directed by Jeremy. The original draft was completely different from the final version of the film. In the draft, Valerie's pet dog Joshua was named Rookie and was a human boy who turned into a dog. Rookie had found out that the world is coming apart by the wicked lord monsters so he teamed up with his friends to stop the monsters. Rookie is the only main character in the original draft who made it to the final version as Joshua. Some of the characters in the draft later become Valerie's family and friends in final film. Jeremy LTD. approved of the film's script and pre-production for Pets World ''started, set for a October 1985 release date. The studio then looked for actors to be cast in the film. However, development for ''Pets World ''was stalled in February 1980 when Fox and Jeremy LTD. became concerned over the upcoming release of the 1985 animated films, Disney's ''The Black Cauldron. JeremyWorks abandoned Pets World ''in March 1980 after the studio had already designed six months worth pre-production and Fox had left the project. The studio decided to start work on other projects, such as the television series ''JeremyToons to be aired on CBS in 1983. With the success of JeremyToons, Cartoon World, and Little Mattie, JeremyWorks began concerning their interest in restarting development on Pets World ''in late 1987. The following year, JeremyWorks revived the project and the staff brought ''All Dogs Go To Heaven ''writer David N. Weiss on to help rewrite their 1977 script with additional input from Thomas Lennon and David Silverman. In the same year, after the success of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Jeremy decided to tell the story through live action and animation. Fox then returned to the film in 1989. Design Coming soon! Filming and animation The live-action footage was filmed in 1990 at 20th Century Fox at Century City, California. When the live-action footage was finished during production, Fox recruited JeremyWorks Studios to animate the rest of the film. Animation took place in Burbank, California, under the leadership of animation director Peter Chung. Additional animation was done overseas at AKOM Production Co. in Korea, Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan, Bardel Animation in Canada, TMS Entertainment in Japan, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. The animators of TMS Entertainment thanked Jeremy Carpenter making a 2D animated version of the film. Release Pets World ''was theatrically released by 20th Century Fox on April 15, 1994 in the United States and Canada. Marketing Upon release, ''Pets World was accompanied by an extensive marketing campaign which included tie-ins with Burger King, Hasbro, M&M's, Nestlé and Payless ShoeSource, and various merchandise, accounting 186 licensed products. In 1994, Fox earned approximately $1 billion with products based on the film, with $214 million for Pets World toys during Summer 1994 alone. Trailers * The first teaser was released on May 14, 1993, and was shown before Life of Teenagers, Dennis the Menace, Once Upon a Forest, Free Willy, Hocus Pocus, and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. * The official trailer was released on October 29, 1993 and was shown before The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Three Musketeers, Mrs. Doubtfire, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Wayne's World 2, Beethoven's 2nd, and Princess and Prince Adventures. * TV spots began to air from March to April of 1994. Home media Pets World was released on VHS and laserdisc in the United States on October 7, 1994. The VHS tape contained a special preview for Sega's Sonic & Knuckles. On November 5, 2002, the film was re-released on VHS and released on DVD for the first time. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Jeremy Carpenter, Steve G., and Scott Young, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. JeremyWorks' 1995 short film Boing ''was also included. 20th Century Fox and JeremyWorks Home Entertainment released the "20th Anniversary Edition" of ''Pets World on June 3, 2014. This marks the time that the film has been released in high-definition Blu-ray. It was featuring the same special features from the original 2002 DVD as well as new ones including a sneak preview of a sneak preview of the 2014 JeremyWorks animated film Go City!. A standalone single-disc DVD release also followed on June 10, 2014. Reception Coming soon! Other media Video games * Pets World ''was released in 1994 by Fox Interactive and Sega for Sega Genesis and Game Gear. * ''Pets World:[[Pets World: Activity Center| Activity Center]], an educational game, was released in 1994 for Windows and Mac, and is part of JeremyWorks' educational JeremyWorks[[JeremyWorks Learning Games| Learning Games]] series. Other appearances Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:G-rated films